1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to small, portable tabletop devices for burning combustible materials. More particularly, the invention concerns a compact burning apparatus for burning an aroma producing combustible material in a manner to produce soothing plumes of smoke for inhalation by the user.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
For hundreds of years, various cultures have controllably burned numerous types of combustible materials, such as certain seeds and crystalline materials, to produce soothing aromas that relieve stress and anxiety. By way of example, Persian cultures have for centuries controllably burned espand seeds and condor crystals in various manners, such as by heating the materials with burning charcoal. As these materials slowly burn they will emit an aromatic smoke that has a pleasant and soothing fragrance.